An electronic device can include access control features to limit or prevent unauthorized access to the content or functionality of the device until a user's identity is confirmed. For example, a smartphone may require entry of a passcode before information stored on (or accessible to) the smartphone can be obtained. Once unlocked, the smartphone can re-lock after a certain timeout period has expired.
Electronic devices that can include access control features include cellular phones, smartphones, handheld computing devices, tablet computing devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, home appliances, personal electronic accessories, automobiles, home automation and/or security systems, medical devices, health devices, sports devices, wearable devices and so on.
However, in many cases, the frequent authentication required of an authorized user to gain access to an electronic device may become onerous. Furthermore, many users may regularly operate more than one electronic device, each requiring frequent and independent verification of a user's identity. In these examples, a user may opt to disable access control features altogether, exchanging security and privacy for convenient access.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for an improved access control system for use with electronic devices and systems.